Una obsesión ácidamarga
by HnW
Summary: Koushiro está preocupado por Tentomon y sus amigos en el digimundo. Se ha estado desvelando para tratar de abrir la puerta al digimundo sin éxito y comienza a hundirse al darse cuenta de que Mimi también tiene el mismo presentimiento. Preso de sus carencias y limitaciones propias del ser humano, se obsesiona con la única persona que le tiende una mano: Mimi [Previo a TRI]
1. Prólogo

Trataba de ser sigiloso, de contener sus emociones y apenas percutir en las teclas de su portátil cuando ya era de madrugada. Contenía la respiración y apenas se movía, incluso al punto de tomar agua con una bombilla. Era sencillo: no quería preocupar a sus padres. Tan sencillo que se le olvidaba lo más evidente: que las ojeras aparecen con facilidad, que las rutinas de sueño se alteran. En algunos casos el estómago se resiente con violenta acidez y él formaba parte de esos "algunos".

Pero él pensaba que en su hogar nadie sospechaba.

Nunca se había considerado a sí mismo una persona intuitiva, salvo cuando se trataba de crear algoritmos o buscar soluciones a problemas concretos, donde los actores se movieran en el mundo de la lógica y objetividad, sin ruido como sentimientos o emociones. Es por eso que cuando despertó sintiendo que Tentomon lo llamaba, hace algunas semanas, se resignó. Tan solo debía ser que lo extrañaba y no se lo cuestionó más, hasta que durante la tarde una llamada extranjera llegó a su móvil.

Mimi disfrutaba fastidiarlo pero ella no lo llamaría a esa hora en los Estados Unidos sólo para divertirse. Además, su voz no sonaba como un capricho.

— ¡Izzy! ¡Por favor, ayúdame a comunicarme con Palmon, estoy segura que me llama! —La voz de Mimi se quebraba— ¿Estás ahí? ¡Koushiro!

No es que no quisiera contestarle, simplemente se quedó boquiabierto. No hace mucho se había despedido de Taichi, Yamato y Sora y ninguno de ellos le había mencionado algo. Incluiría a Hikari, quien en una situación así le contaría a Taichi e irían volando hacia su departamento a pedir ayuda.

— ¡Lo siento! ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—Tuve un sueño en el que Palmon caía al vacío y por más que estirara sus hiedras no podía alcanzarla. ¿Y si en verdad le pasó algo?

—Llegaré pronto a casa, espérame conectada y veré si hay alguna manera de comunicarnos con ella. Yo también estoy preocupado por Tentomon.

—Izzy… tengo un mal presentimiento.

Como si de huir se tratase, le cortó. Él también lo tenía y le aterraba la siguiente pregunta: ¿en qué parte de la lógica y objetividad cabía el digimundo? Y dentro de eso, ¿dónde caía él? Odiaba caer en este tipo de divagaciones donde una cosa llevaba a la otra, encontrándose con que la visión de un niño de diez años cambia irremediablemente con el paso del tiempo y su caso no era una excepción. Por otro lado, a pesar de que no vivió mucho su ilusión, disfrutó de los regalos de Santa Claus y lamentó que no durara para siempre. Esa misma sensación, como si se tratara de un puñal atravesando su pecho colapsaba su mente, produciendo un corto circuito… Había perdido la ilusión de cada día, ver a su Tentomon. Su mejor amigo ya no estaba y por más que lo intentase, no había forma de solucionar aquello.

~ o ~

Lo tenía en mente desde algún tiempo y hoy salió. No sé qué sucedera después, pero me imagino que será un fic de muchas divagaciones. Saludos y gracias por leer! Seré feliz si deja algún review. Gracias a Japi por insistirme con esto, de lo contrario creo que hubieran pasado unas semanas más para que esto viera luz.

Nos vemos en la actualización!


	2. Contrastes amarillos

**Contrastes amarillos.**

Desde el fondo de sus pensamientos quería creer que las capas de luces amarillas que veía eran consecuencia de su nula resistencia física, porque nunca había corrido con tanta desesperación por las calles de Odaiba. Pero el sudor frío que recorría su columna lo arrinconaba en las paredes de su abismo, obligándolo a enfrentar la verdad que no era más que se estaba desmayando.

Tal vez un último sector de su mente o quizá la dulce voz de Mimi fue lo que le dio el empujón para poder llegar a su departamento y abrir la puerta, pero no fue suficiente para pensar en dar una excusa a su madre por su alborotada entrada.

Sin embargo, sólo lo recibió el silencio y una pequeña nota en la entrada, en la que decía que su madre fue a realizar algún trámite desconocido. Esta vez, sentía como la suerte le daba un espaldarazo y casi sin detenerse, llenó un vaso de agua que dejó en su escritorio y se desplomó en su cama. Ya no veía amarillo pero sí unas nubes imaginarias de color negro que tapaban su visión mientras una sensación de impedimento se apoderaba de cada centímetro de su cuerpo, cubierto completamente por una capa de sudor gélido. No lo intentó, sabía que no era capaz ni de mover un dedo. Nunca había destacado por un buen estado físico pero… ¿desde cuándo se había vuelto tan débil?

Se lo preguntaba a pesar de que no quería decir la respuesta.

No era necesariamente por llevar desvelándose de vez en vez, ni la falta de ejercicio. Mucho menos mala alimentación. Debería buscar en un diccionario la palabra precisa, pero dentro de las que rondaban su mente con frecuencia se encontraban "frustración", "estrés", "culpa", "rabia", "impotencia".

Porque ya habían pasado casi dos años y aún no había podido siquiera comunicarse con sus amigos digitales, para qué hablar de abrir la puerta. Desde el principio el tema había estado en su mente, pero el tiempo cada vez se hacía más insostenible y la falta de respuestas lo estaba fatigando silenciosamente más de lo que él mismo hubiera podido imaginar. Pero era llevable mientras se le ignorara, incluso obviando los sueños con Tentomon. Además, veía constantemente a sus compañeros de aventuras, tenía respuestas medianamente ensayadas para poder salir del paso de alguna eventual pregunta dolorosa. Sin embargo, un llamado de Mimi en la tarde estaba fuera de cualquiera de sus previsiones y el tono de su voz culminó la sorpresa que lo acabó de desarmar.

¡Mimi!

Quizás su intuición no era tan mala y algo estaba pasando con sus amigos en el mundo digital.

— ¿Izzy? —Sus ojos ajustaron su visión— ¿Te ha pasado algo? Te ves pálido…

Quería gritarle por su demora de una hora y media, pero el Koushiro que veía ante la pantalla no era quien recordaba. Si no fuera por su cabello, pensaría que estaba viendo a los Locos Addams. Todo a su alrededor era en blanco y negro, completamente apagado y en especial sus ojos, que parecían no tener vida.

Koushiro miraba algún punto fijo de la pantalla mientras la preocupación de Mimi hacía eco en su sien. Se supone que tenían que hablar de Palmon, de Tentomon o lo que fuera que los tenía preocupados pero su mente se negaba a procesar y él no forzaba la operación.

—No hay forma —su voz gutural alertó a su interlocutora. No he conseguido nada… Yo… No puedo ayudarte.

¿Podría ser que fuera Koushiro el más frágil de todos los elegidos? Fue el primer pensamiento que surcó por la mente de Mimi. Se sintió la persona más egoísta del mundo porque salvo Koushiro, todos tomaron el repentino cierre de la puerta al digimundo como algo natural, un _déjà vu_. Y si bien los meses se iban haciendo más largos, no tomaron mayor importancia, dando por hecho que se volverían a reunir más temprano que tarde. Nunca llegó a pensar que aquello fuera una intoxicación crónica para Koushiro.

Y por un momento deseó que la puerta del digimundo estuviera abierta para darle un abrazo a esa alma en pena. Era cierto que no hablaban mucho, pero el hecho de que él nunca rechazara sus mensajes ayudó a mantener el contacto. Algo superficial pero un gesto sincero de su parte hacia ella. A Koushiro había que descifrarlo por sus detalles.

—Está bien, Izzy… —hablaba pausadamente para ganar tiempo—. Puede que haya algo mayor detrás de esto. No es tu culpa.

Pero para quienes creen que tienen el poder de direccionar las cosas, aquellas palabras pueden significar un duro golpe. Dentro de la lógica, para Koushiro no existían imposibles. Por eso no podía tolerar su frustración pero Mimi entendía las cosas de otra manera.

—Estoy segura que Palmon y también Tentomon sabrán arreglárselas si están en problemas.

Trataba de sonar convincente aunque sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. Aquel presentimiento era demasiado negro como para omitir su existencia.

—No me perdonaría si algo pasara…

— ¡IZZY! ¡No eres el único en esto, no tienes que cargar con toda la culpa! Te dejamos solo con la puerta, al menos déjame ayudarte ahora.

Le estaban diciendo que no debía cargar con toda la responsabilidad, pero no entendía por qué aquellas palabras flotaban huidizas en su corazón. Para él ser responsable era una constante, una rutina que no le aburría y que gustoso aceptaba. Por sus padres, por sus amigos… ¿Y por sí mismo?

—Perdón por no poder ayudar. Sólo necesito dormir y…

—Querido… ¿Me estás escuchando?

Su voz, tan dulce y femenina a pesar del parlante, sonaba realmente fina y asesina. Estaba más molesta de lo que su apariencia mostraba.

— ¡Me has estado ignorando todo este tiempo! —Koushiro sólo miraba la pantalla un poco alerta mareado por el sopor de su situación.

—Hidrátate, toma agua y no trasnoches. Te llamaré para saber cómo estás.

Le sonrió con melancolía y cerró el laptop. Aquello debía de ser suficiente y probablemente, más significativo que las torpes palabras que podría darle a Mimi.

Tomó el vaso de agua que había traído con anterioridad y se recostó en su cama con la almohada sobre su cara. Seguía sudando, pero estaba vez su cuerpo emitía un poco calor. Durmió hasta el día siguiente.

Estaba completamente roto. Si quería volver a abrir la puerta, tendría que repararse a sí mismo primero.

~ o ~

Hola! Gracias por llegar hasta aquí ! En los capítulos siguientes iré explicando más detalles de lo que pasó anteriormente. Gracias a Japi y a . por sus reviews, nos veremos en el próximo capítulo. Cualquier crítica o comentario siempre es bienvenido.


	3. Miel en el agua

**Miel en el agua.**

Tenía un nudo en la garganta. O al menos creía que era eso lo que le impedía tragar con tranquilidad. Sólo quería desprenderse de sus miedos oníricos, creer que no eran más que eso, pero entre que se le oprimía el pecho al recordar la caída de Palmon y que las cosas con Koushiro no fueron bien, simplemente no había forma de que se pudiese tranquilizar. Pensó en mandarle un mensaje a Sora y acordar una hora para conversar acerca de sus inquietudes respecto a sus digimons, decirle de paso que estuviera pendiente de Koushiro. Sin embargo, existía algo en su interior que le hacía pensar que el resto de sus digiamigos estaban completamente ajenos a las preocupaciones de Koushiro. Ella también entraba en el saco hasta hace poco, no se sentía en posición de culparlos.

Lo conocía, no como la palma de su mano, pero él era de esas personas que nunca se negaba a ayudar a sus amigos, a ser una carga, de un modo muy similar al de Hikari. Si notaba a Sora preocupada de él, aparentaría estar bien sólo para no importunarle.

"¿A quién quieres engañar, Izzy?" pensó. "No nos quiere preocupar y por eso se guarda su frustración".

Eran cerca de las 04.00 AM en New York y ella aún se encontraba de pie en la cocina, incapaz de dormir, buscando alguna infusión que le calmase. Para el dolor de garganta no hay como un té con miel, aunque algunas personas prefieren la manzanilla con miel, aunque a su modo de ver, en esa última combinación los sabores se pierden. Esta vez el ánimo no le alcanzó para hervir el té, así que mientras dejaba reposando la bolsa de té en la taza con el agua caliente, fue a buscar la miel y una cuchara arrastrando los pies con desgano.

"Si no fuera estricta con ciertas reglas, hoy no me desmaquillaría. Sólo quiero dormir luego…".

Sentirse linda era algo que le subía el ánimo con espontaneidad, al igual que su gracia femenina natural y su elocuencia al hablar. Piel se recibía una sola en la vida y había que cuidarla. Ya había leído un millón de artículos con las consecuencias de no desmaquillarse. ¡Rostros completamente envejecidos, añadiendo por lo menos diez años de edad!

Mientras la miel se iba fundiendo con el té, se tocó las mejillas con sus manos y una sonrisa afloró de sus labios. Cuando estuviera cerca del medio siglo de vida, luciría más joven y bella que cualquiera. Todos sus esfuerzos en cuidarse valdrían la pena.

Al terminar de revolver la miel y golpear suavemente la cuchara con el borde la taza, esta vez fue su estomago el que se revolvió.

Se sabía linda y su maquillaje más que hacer milagros como en otras desafortunadas, se remitía a cubrir algunas de sus imperfecciones a la vez que resaltaba alguno de sus atributos. Algún patán desubicado insensible podría decirle que eso es aparentar… y lo peor es que tal vez, sólo tal vez, podría tener razón. A su parecer Koushiro había estado mostrando una máscara de perfección frente al mundo y a medida que se hundía en sus cavilaciones e intentos fallidos con la puerta, fue aumentando su maquillaje con el pasar de los meses.

Koushiro era un torpe, el jamás se desmaquillaría cada día. Golpeó con ambas las palmas la mesa saliendo de su somnolencia.

"¡Koushiro ha dormido con su maquillaje casi dos años! Por eso su rostro se veía tan ensombrecido y triste…".

Lo llamaría apenas terminara sus clases del día siguiente. Quizá el horario no le acompañe mucho pero necesitaba asegurarse unas cuantas cosas. Además, tenía otra preocupación estética. Su conocimiento sobre el maquillaje era basto, no en vano había ocupado una considerable parte de su tiempo en leer artículos de belleza, para cuidarse y sacar el mejor partido de sí misma. Tal vez no tenía los ojos azules como TK, pero la caída de sus ojos hacía juego con su sonrisa. Para alguien como ella, el "menos es más" aplicaba perfectamente. Sin embargo, Koushiro no sólo estaba lleno de imperfecciones. ¡Koushiro no tenía ningún sentido del gusto!

Bueno, excepto cuando se trataba de computadoras. Por otro lado, sus gustos culinarios a pesar de su excentricidad, no podía negar que le llamaba la atención y que en más de una ocasión los ocupó para experimentar en sus tardes de muffins y panqueques. Pero hablando de moda la cosa era muy distinta y prefería omitir cualquier comentario incluso en sus pensamientos. Ocupaba camisas naranjas que no le combinaban en absoluto con su cabellera. ¡Le daba coraje ver cómo desperdiciaba el color privilegiado que le había tocado! Y si no fuera por ella que le insistió tanto, seguiría usándolas. Podía decir que gracias a ella, Koushiro parecía una persona. Esos polerones que ocupa actualmente son mucho más sobrios.

Sí, en esa ocasión se dio cuenta que podía ser muy insistente en la vida…

¡Si Koushiro fuera mujer sería de esas que se echan un kilo de base en la cara pero no en el cuello! Abusaría del labial, el rímel y el colorete… ¡Suficiente!

"Izzy… ¿qué has estado haciendo para fomentar tu obsesión con la puerta?" Era el pensamiento que se repetía en su interior.

En un tema que se iba volviendo lenta y desgraciadamente habitual en las cenas en casa, su padre hablaba de sus días universitarios. Para Mimi la vida, a pesar de los vaivenes del digimundo, había sido relativamente rosa. Le costaba dimensionar cuando su padre le decía que el estrés podía llegar a tal punto que era necesario fomentar vicios, como por ejemplo, fumar.

"Koushiro es demasiado bueno como para fumar" fue lo primero que pensó. Y que es torpe. "Se haría un lío para mentir o encubrir su olor a cigarro". Luego, el otro vicio por excelencia para los obsesivos trabajólicos: el café. Se preguntó si podría prepararlo en su casa sin despertar sospechas.

No se lo imaginaba muy diestro y si efectivamente preparaba café debía ser de aquellos que echan medio tarro de café en una taza de agua. Un café excesivamente amargo, con fines prácticos por sobre el placer. Un mál café, a su modo de ver. Pero probablemente efectivo al fin y al cabo. Pero una cosa era clara: Koushiro tenía unas ojeras muy feas, era un hecho de que no había estado durmiendo bien hace algún tiempo…

"No, no es café… ¡Bingo! Tiene que ser eso". Y con ese pensamiento, terminó su té y se fue a dormir. El descanso era merecido e inevitable pasado las 05.00 AM.

Y justo en el momento en que se enrolló en las sabanas…

— ¡No me desmaquillé! —gritó queriendo morir.

*.*

Despertó de golpe y sopetón. Aún tenía el uniforme puesto y al mirar por la ventana se dio cuenta de que ya había amanecido hace un buen rato. Según su reloj eran las 10.00 AM… ¿Qué había pasado?

Al salir al pasillo, vio a su madre preocupada.

—Hijo, te desperté en la mañana pero te veías muy pálido y perdido, así que preferí que siguieras durmiendo —hizo una pausa—. Ayer, cuando llegué en la tarde estabas durmiendo y parece ser que tenías fiebre.

"¡Tonto, tonto, tonto!" era lo que se repetía incontables veces en su mente.

Quizá no debía ignorar tan seguido a Taichi y hacerle caso a algunos de sus consejos. "A veces es necesario mentir, incluso a los padres" sonaba trivial y nunca le tomó demasiada importancia.

—Ah… yo… Llegué muy mal ayer. Me dolía el estómago y estaba mareado… creo que es porque he estado trabajando mucho por la feria de computación… Ya sabes…

Su madre no se veía muy convencida.

—Hijo, te veías desorientado, ¿estás seguro qué es sólo eso?

—Bueno… Al salir de la escuela no me sentía muy bien y a medida que me acercaba al departamento sólo empeoraba… Llegué apenas, me tendí y en la cama y no recuerdo más hasta que…

Su esfuerzo fue recompensado: el rugido de su estómago interrumpió su excusa y distrajo a su madre.

—Será mejor que te acuestes, te llevaré el desayuno a la cama. Debes descansar hoy, nada de computador, ¿entendido?

No tenía ni ganas de replicar.

Al volver a su pieza, se dio cuenta de que tenía un mensaje de Mimi en su celular.

 **[10:10] Mimi:** Tenemos que hablar, Izzy. Estoy preocupada. Llámame cuando te desocupes para almozar.

 **[10.05] Koushiro:** No fui a clases… mamá me dejo reposando y me prohibió el computador.

 **[10.06] Mimi:** Tendrás que hacerle caso. ¿Despertaste hace poco?

 **[10.06] Koushiro:** Recién, ¿por qué?

 **[10.07] Mimi:** por cómo te veías ayer, daba la impresión que necesitabas dormir hasta el fin de los tiempos.

 **[10.08] Koushiro:** me trajeron el desayuno. Espérame.

Y ahí pensó que Mimi le recriminaría por evadirla.

 **[10.08] Mimi:** ok, estás delgado. Cuando vaya a Japón te llevaré unos muffins especiales, con alguna de esas combinaciones extrañas que tanto te gustan.

 **[10.09] Mimi:** sé que no estás bien. Quiero que me cuentes todo lo que ha pasado contigo desde que se cerró la puerta.

Al leer ese último mensaje, supo que estaba perdido. Cuando Mimi quiere algo, lo consigue. Y sabía que no podía oponerse a ella.

Lo que desconocía Koushiro era que el regreso de Mimi estaba prácticamente cocinado desde hace un par de semanas y ella no se lo había tomado del todo bien. Pero dada la situación actual, se resignó a que era lo mejor. Y al sospechar lo de Izzy, también le sería útil a él. A veces pensaba que él hacía mucho por el grupo pero nadie hacía mucho realmente por él, probablemente por esa imagen de perfección y compromiso con el grupo. No se puede ayudar a alguien que se muestre bien y progresando siempre, en cada momento.

Sonriendo con tristeza, Koushiro miró la bandeja que su madre le había dejado: huevos revueltos, arroz, un tazón de cereal, unos cubitos de queso, un vaso de leche, y un jugo de naranja. No tenía hambre pero necesitaría energía para recuperarse y en particular, aguantar la avalancha de preguntas que se le venía encima. Sabía lo desgastante que era guardarse las cosas pero le costaba dimensionar lo difícil que era liberarse. Cuando habló con sus padres y se sinceró acerca de su origen, sus emociones estaban algo sedadas por la adrenalina de la batalla contra Myostismon y desde ahí no tocaron mayormente el tema.

Sabía que hablar era inevitable, porque si ella se lo pedía el cedería.

Lo que no sabía era que iba a terminar hablando tanto como para hacer un monólogo de dos tomos.

~ o ~

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí! Este capítulo me costó un montón terminarlo, espero que les guste. Gracias por sus consejos a las chicas del foro Proyecto 1-8 y en especial a Japi :D Además, de a poco se me va dando mejor escribir más de mil palabras por capítulo, por lo que puedo avanzar un poco más rápido por cada capítulo. Saludos y nuevamente, gracias por leer! Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.


	4. Raíces por el suelo

**Raíces por el suelo.**

Terminar el desayuno fue una odisea extenuante para un día que recién comenzaba, pero se resignaba al precio a pagar con tal de no preocupar aún más a su madre. Ya con el celular en mano se quedó recostado absorto en el techo de su habitación, tratando de encontrar las palabras para hablarle a Mimi. No se le ocurrió nada.

 **[11.00] Koushiro:** Volví.

 **[11.01] Mimi:** ¿Estuvo generoso el desayuno?

 **[11.01] Koushiro:** Ni que lo digas.

 **[11.02] Mimi:** No seas así, tu madre siempre ha sido una persona muy cariñosa y preocupada.

¿Acaso Koushiro estaba de mal humor? Mimi, quien siempre dormía más de la cuenta, era de la idea de que si duermes más de 12 horas víctima de un cansancio profundo despiertas con el sol saliendo tras el horizonte, el que con sus pequeños rayitos ilumina a las mariposas que revolotean y a pajaritos cantores. Koushiro era un tanto excéntrico pero lo asociaba a que nunca había sido precisamente expresivo por escrito, aún más desde su celular, debía ser eso.

 **[11.02] Koushiro:** Estoy frustrado.

Eso era. Puntual y concreto. Sus dichos significan lo que dicen.

 **[11.03] Mimi:** Cuéntame… qué has hecho en este tiempo.

 **[11.03] Mimi:** Las veces que hablamos te veías bien.

 _Te leías_ , se corrigió. De vez en cuando hablaban por chat aunque nunca se vieron las caras. Jamás se le ocurrió pensar que escondía algo, sobretodo porque él siempre escuchaba lo que ella decía, desde que odiaba las matemáticas a sus extravagantes experimentos culinarios. Habían discutido un par de veces porque Koushiro decía que si se seguía al pie de la letra una receta aunque la prepararan dos personas distintas no debería haber diferencia pero Mimi le respondió que en cada persona reside un ingrediente especial y eso hacía de la repostería algo muy personal. También discutieron lo mismo acerca de las tallas de ropa pero Koushiro decidió darle la razón a Mimi porque después de todo no sabía cocer ni un huevo y su ropa se la compraba su madre.

No era casualidad que no quisiera mostrarse, se debía a que ella lo descubriría, era demasiado aguda para él. Los demás le veían día a día, el cambio no era tan drástico, hasta podía ser normal.

Había perdido la cuenta desde la última vez que se vieron. Sí, contaba aquel tiempo.

 **[11.05] Koushiro:** No he estado durmiendo bien. Puede que comiendo menos de lo necesario.

 **[11.05] Mimi:** ¡Izzy! Eso ya lo sé.

 **[11.06] Koushiro:** ¿Entonces?

 **[11.06] Mimi:** Que cómo te has sentido, qué ha pasado por tu mente para estar así.

Se sonrojó por su torpeza al ir tan atrás en la conversación, si al fin y al cabo estaba respondiendo lo que le preguntaba. Podía ser que en su interior había jugado su último intento para hacer como si nada hubiese pasado. Y falló estrepitosamente, pero se preguntaba si tenía que ver con que al frente estuviese Mimi o por sus nulas capacidades sociales.

 **[11.07] Koushiro:** Incluso si quisiera no puedo contarte.

 **[11.07] Mimi:** ¿¡Cómo que no puedes!?

 **[11.08] Koushiro:** Está mi mamá en casa. No podemos hablar y hoy tengo prohibido el computador.

Y ella ya le había dicho que obedeciera a su madre. Cabía la posibilidad de que el asunto le afectara más de lo que quería permitir. ¿Sería Koushiro tan orgulloso que no quería mostrarse aún más débil frente a su madre? Incluso podría ser la opción e: todas las anteriores. De a poco comenzaba a desquiciarse pero la Mimi maternal que se escondía muy en lo profundo de su ser le dictó el camino a seguir.

 _Tranquila, no lo presiones. Ya debe tener suficiente, es él quien está más afectado._

 **[11.09] Mimi:** En la noche (NO TAN NOCHE) escribes en un cuaderno y lo escaneas. Por supuesto, si quieres puedes empezar con un "querida Mimi".

¡Mimi!

Se aguantó un pequeño grito, rojo hasta las orejas. Al menos seguía siendo ella, la que a él tanto le gustaba. Tan espontánea y grácil, dulce y suave como la miel. Era lo que necesitaba en estos días que se oscilaban entre lo ácido y lo amargo.

 **[11.10] Koushiro:** Escribiré a la noche.

 **[11.10] Koushiro:** Cuéntame de ti…

Esa pregunta le produjo a Mimi un vacío en el pecho. Porque ayudarle, saber de él era a la vez evadir sus preocupaciones. Pero si Koushiro, quien sólo habla de computadoras y cosas que ella entiende tanto como la física cuántica escrita en finés, había sido sincero ella no podía quedarse callada. Sentía que podía confiar en él y simplemente escribió.

 **[11.11] Mimi:** He estado muy preocupada por Palmon y nuestros amigos.

 **[11.11] Mimi:** Cuando terminamos de hablar no pude dormir.

 **[11.12] Mimi:** Pensaba que incluso en un sueño le fallé a Palmon por no poder ayudarla.

 **[11.12] Mimi:** Tampoco fui a clases. Pero no me quedé en cama.

 **[11.13] Mimi:** Quería… sentirme cerca de ella. Dormí un poco en la mañana y después de desayunar caminé por los parques. Fui a un centro botánico y vi muchas plantas.

 **[11.13] Mimi:** Cuando volvimos a nuestro mundo, la primera vez… Palmon echaba raíces en el suelo de Odaiba, así que fui a un parque y me quedé descalza tocando la tierra húmeda.

 **[11.14] Mimi:** No sé qué habrá sido, pero sentí que Palmon me abrazaba y me trataba de tranquilizar.

 **[11.14] Mimi:** ¿Y si hice fotosíntesis? Aunque no soy una planta, jajaja.

A Koushiro no le pudo parecer más enternecedor ese comentario, a pesar de la melancolía que se desprendió con pesadez desde esa risa virtual. Mimi estaba esforzándose mucho para llevar su preocupación de la mejor manera posible y eso lo hizo sentirse más acompañado. La princesa había crecido, enfrentando a sus problemas con determinación. Él también sentía que enfrentaba los suyos pero no podía entender esa diferencia tan abismante que sentía con el actuar de Mimi.

 **[11.15] Mimi:** Koushiro… si tú no puedes abrir la puerta no hay nada más que podamos hacer. Por eso traté de buscar respuestas en otras partes. Aunque fue una locura del momento, me siento mejor. ¿Por qué no lo intentas?

Mimi iba un paso adelante, al igual que en las ruinas del digimundo cuando pateó el engrane negro y el trozo de isla volvió a su origen. Pero ya no era un niño, esta vez su frustración y desconcierto era mayor. Lo que ella hacía era algo que no se aprendía estudiando para un examen ni con ecuaciones matemáticas, más bien se parecía a algunas figuras literarias que varios dolores de cabeza le habían dado. La espontaneidad era algo que le costaba entender, ¿tendría relación aquello con el "ingrediente especial"?

 **[11.16] Koushiro:** No conozco ningún lugar donde haya insectos al alcance.

 **[11.17] Mimi:** ¿Y al señor Tento hay alguna comida que le guste? Podrías pedir eso para cenar.

 **[11.17] Mimi:** No, puede ser incómodo. Pero algo así.

 **[11.18] Koushiro:** Gracias, Mimi.

 **[11.18] Koushiro:** Yo no entiendo mucho de espontaneidad como tú… pero ahora capté un poco.

 **[11.19] Mimi:** ¿Entonces reconoces que deliberadamente me ignorabas?

 **[11.19] Koushiro:** ¡No digas eso!

 **[11.20] Mimi:** Te creeré. Porque si es cierto, tú también puedes ser espontáneo.

No entendió lo que quiso decir con esa frase, pero algo en su interior le dijo que era importante. Ya más tarde lo releería.

 **[11.21] Koushiro:** Dentro de estos días te enviaré un correo.

 **[11.21] Koushiro:** Por favor… mantén esto entre nosotros.

 **[11.22] Mimi:** Está bien. Pero al menos dime la razón.

 **[11.23] Koushiro:** Creo que estamos todos preocupados por esto. Si los demás se enteran, no me dejarán tranquilo.

 **[11.24] Koushiro:** Y nuestro ánimo se hundirá.

Lo que Koushiro decía no era mentira. Aunque la verdad era que le seducía la idea de compartir un secreto con Mimi, sobre todo de algo tan particular, tan "mágico", aunque nunca le había gustado mucho esa palabra. Una magia que poco a poco despertaba el aletear de las mariposas de distintos colores en su estómago, tratando de revivir aquel sentimiento que él mismo había intentado sofocar, un amor muerto, un amor sin esperanza. Iba más allá de la distancia a lo largo del mar, algo más profundo y concreto. Ella vivía al otro lado del sol, más allá de donde sus ojos alcanzaban a llegar.

 **[11.25] Mimi** : Ok. Querido, por favor cuídate. Recuerda que tenemos que ser fuertes. Debo ir a cenar ahora.

 **[11.25] Mimi:** No importa la hora, si necesitas algo llámame.

 **[11.26] Koushiro:** Gracias. Tú también cuídate. Buenas ¿noches?

 **[11.27] Mimi:** Buenos días ;) 3.

Dejó el celular y suspiró largamente mientras se tendía en su cama con una sonrisa. De alguna forma, habiendo dicho prácticamente nada sentía que se había quitado un peso de encima. Tal vez porque no veía todo cerrado, así como la puerta. Mimi le había mostrado un abanico de posibilidades que no solucionaban el problema pero que calmaban su angustia, aquel ruido tan molesto. Por un segundo se cuestionó si el amor era querer estar siempre con una persona, porque si ella estuviera siempre con él podría refrescar sus heridas y mimar su paladar. Con ella tal vez superaría un poco su timidez y sería más seguro de sí mismo, más libre, más vivaz. Se sonrojó terriblemente pero antes que pudiera seguir escalando en su imaginación su ensueño terminó de golpe.

 **[11.30] Mimi:** Se me había olvidado. Estoy casi segura de lo que has estado haciendo para no dormir. ¡Déjalo ya, quieres!

Pensó no responder hasta que recordó el famoso "visto". Nunca fallaba, si no era ella podía ser cualquier cosa.

 **[11.32] Koushiro:** Está bien.

Lo que no le dijo es que mientras enviaba el mensaje cruzó los dedos de los pies, pensando con letra chica en su mente "si en un mes no logro solucionar lo de la puerta".

Por inercia se levantó a su escritorio pero se detuvo. No computador hoy. ¿Entonces qué podía hacer? Se dio cuenta de que no tenía mucho más. De vez en cuando leía un poco de ciencia ficción, pero básicamente cuando no tenía algún interés particular en su computador más allá de "sus proyectos". Todo su tiempo libre lo pasaba en su portátil, siendo la única excepción el campamento de verano.

Sintió que no tenía nada más allá de su departamento.

Pero eso no podía ser cierto. La imagen de sus padres pasó por su mente, al igual que la de Tentomon y sus compañeros, sus amigos de aventuras. Entonces reparó en otro detalle que se le escapaba y era que no tenía más amigos que ellos. Incluso siendo presidente del club de computación no era amigo de ninguno de ellos, quizá porque le trataban con demasiado respeto y más de alguno hasta con devoción.

¿Por qué era tan unido con sus amigos? La respuesta era obvia, habían vivido una aventura increíble, sobrevivir con lo puesto. En un principio nunca tuvo mayor predisposición a hablar pero la situación lo obligó sin que se diera cuenta y terminó asumiendo su rol: el estratega del equipo.

Si no hubiera ido al digimundo, ¿tendría amigos en su salón?

Era imposible que Mimi pasara desapercibida para él desde que eran niños, pero nunca había cruzado una palabra con ella hasta que llegaron a ese lugar. ¿Estaba haciendo algo mal acaso?

No negaba que su portátil le ayudaba a evadirse de su realidad, pero ahora mismo estaba demasiado perdido en sus pensamientos. Quería sacar algo en limpio dentro de tantos pensamientos sin rumbo, aunque fuera una cosa poca así que sin titubear tomó un cuaderno y empezó a escribir.

" _Querida Mimi:_

 _Me alegra que seas tú. Estar sin mi portátil me hace pensar demasiadas cosas. Evado mi realidad y eso te incluye. Perdón por todas las veces que te ignoré, pero no fue a propósito. Ahora yo mismo quisiera ignorar lo que pienso._

 _Cuando enfrentamos a los Dark Masters siempre pasó que en el momento que nos sentimos más seguros nos atacaron terriblemente. Lo mismo ocurrió cuando los chicos derrotaron al Emperador de los Digimons. En esa ocasión al final de todo terminamos lamentando la pérdida del señor Oikawa. Estoy seguro que a Iori le sigue dando vueltas aquello._

 _En un principio todo se veía tan bien. El puente que existía entre mundo digital y el real era continuo y la gente podía interactuar libremente con los digimon. Me producía una gran alegría ver que los gobiernos no tomaron una posición bélica ni secuestradora con "fines de investigación"._

 _¿Entiendes a lo que me refiero?_

 _El Sr. Gennai nos comentó que él y sus copias borraron cuidadosamente toda la información que los distintos países habían acumulado acerca de los digimon. Mi emoción era tanta que jamás me cuestioné la razón por la que no lo habían hecho en ese momento. Quizá en mi mente pasó algo como "no hay más enemigos, Myotismon está definitivamente muerto". Llevábamos uno o dos meses con nuestros digimons como siempre los quisimos. Si lo ves desde la distancia, era obvio que esto iba a pasar. Pero no pensé que de un momento a otro las puertas prácticamente absorbieran sin cuidado a nuestros amigos. No entendemos Mimi, no entendimos nada en todo este tiempo. Y era mi obligación estar pendiente de esto. Porque así lo quise desde que iniciamos nuestra aventura en el digimundo y ustedes lo validaron. Por diversión, ilusión perdí mi rigurosidad._

 _Cuando Tentomon fue tragado por mi computadora lo primero que intenté fue re abrir la puerta pero con mi digivice fue imposible. Fui corriendo a la casa de Taichi para usar el D-3 de Hikari, pero ella tampoco pudo abrir la puerta. Sabes lo que sigue, en la reunión improvisada en la casa de Yamato nos dimos cuenta que estábamos todos en la misma situación, sin poder hacer mucho._

 _Traté de comunicarme varias veces con el Sr. Gennai pero jamás obtuve respuesta. Me comuniqué varias veces con Wallace tratando de encontrar una solución pero no pudimos. Recuerdo que dijo algo así como "debemos aceptar nuestra posición". ¿Qué le iba a decir yo a alguien que había perdido a su compañero digimon?_

 _Revisé una y mil veces cada archivo que tenía en mi computadora con tal de obtener información. Traté cada día de una forma distinta. El optimismo inicial de los chicos fue decayendo gradualmente con una aceptación que rechacé en cada momento. Pero al parecer era el único que así lo veía. Yamato dijo con resignación que ya habíamos esperado tres años con una mini tregua entre medio, que podríamos hacerlo nuevamente. Lo terminaron aceptando, pero yo me negué. Sabía que en ese tiempo nuestros amigos habían sufrido más de lo que nos han contado y quería evitar eso a toda costa. Además… Me sentía solo. Tentomon es mi mejor amigo. Entendía mi relación con mi familia, mis sentimientos… me conoce mejor que nadie. Era a quien siempre podía recurrir para cualquier cosa. Entonces pensaba que lo menos que podía hacer por él era abrir la puerta y saber cómo estaba. Ya sabes cómo resultó eso. Cada uno de mis intentos fue erróneo. Y eso no podía ser. Así que empecé a desvelarme todo este tiempo con el fin de encontrar una respuesta satisfactoria._

 _No he encontrado absolutamente nada. Y no puedo aceptarlo. No me perdonaría si a nuestros amigos les pasase algo. En este último tiempo me he desvelado menos porque ya no hallo qué hacer. A veces repito lo que hice antes, pero todo sigue igual._

 _No quiero preocupar a nadie, por eso mis calificaciones no han tenido mayores variaciones. Tal vez sea una excepción educación física. Por eso mismo no he querido hablar ni con Sora ni con Joe._

 _Trabajo en la computadora para no pensar en el presente de nuestros amigos. Porque no quiero imaginarlos sufriendo. Por eso cuando me llamaste entré en colapso. Yo también he estado soñando con Tentomon, muy parecido a lo tuyo. Sentí que se me vino encima el mundo porque estaba convencido de que sólo era un temor infundado. No soy de aquellos que tengan sueños premonitorios o cosas por el estilo. Lo peor es que ahora estoy convencido de que algo está pasando. No me preguntes, pero lo sé. Y estar aquí sin poder hacer nada es algo que no puedo aceptar. Tiene que haber algo que no se me haya ocurrido. Algo que pueda hacer._

 _Sé que intentarás que no siga, pero créeme que esto es lo mejor. Es mejor que los demás no se involucren. Sé que estamos todos tocados por esto de alguna manera, pero ahora mismo sólo yo puedo hacer algo._

Iba a seguir escribiendo pero antes releyó lo escrito a la rápida. Su letra siempre bien pulcra con espacios adecuados entre palabras se fue inclinando, perdiendo su reproducibildad. Lo suyo no podía ser un fluir de la consciencia más profundo, recalcando siempre su sensación de deber. Todos en el grupo tenían un rol y debían cumplirlo. Y por eso la Mimi era la indicada para leer sus palabras, era el refresco del grupo.

No pudo esperar hasta el día siguiente y tomó fotos de la carta y se la envió directamente al celular de Mimi.

Entendía un poco por donde iba el asunto, sólo un poco y era ahí donde empezaba a hundirse en su miseria. Era como si sus ojeras se expandiesen por su cuerpo opacando el fulgor de su cabellera.

No se trataba de que estuviera dejando de ser él mismo, sobrepasado por la presión de obtener una respuesta frente a su pasión y diversión. No se trataba de sus padres ni de ser adoptado, era algo mucho más profundo.

Buscar la verdad de las cosas era algo muy osado y recién le estaba tomando el peso, aquella carga con la que trataba de cubrir sus carencias, como si no tuviera una identidad propia consistente, se sentía construido sobre el vacío. Y veía que parte de su mundo se desmoronaba lentamente.

Entonces la respuesta inmediata de Mimi le llegó como un salvavidas

~ o ~

Costó pero salió. Gracias por leer, espero que haya sido de su agrado. Cualquier review siempre es bienvenido y agradecido. Saludos y nos vemos en la actualización!


	5. Como un almohadón frutal

**Como un almohadón frutal.**

* * *

 **[12.00] Mimi:** Todo estará bien, Kou.

 _No, nada estará bien…_

 **[12.00] Mimi:** Trata de estar tranquilo.

 _¿Cómo podría estarlo?_

 **[12.00] Mimi:** Y hacer alguna actividad para distraerte.

 _Mi mente es un caos…_

Estaba por responderle que no sintiera lástima por su miseria, que se esforzaría por abrir la puerta y así podrían estar fundadamente tranquilos. Que le dejara descansar un día, este día y…

 **[12.01] Mimi:** ¡Estaremos bien!

 _Estare… ¿Mos?_

 **[12.01] Mimi:** No puedo ayudarte con la puerta, ni con un puntapié.

 _Algo así no funcionaría dos veces…_

 **[12.01] Mimi:** Pero te mando un abrazo, sé que lo necesitas.

 _¿Un...?_

 **[12.02] Mimi:** Tal vez se demore un poco por la distancia, pero tiene mi cariño. Avísame cuando lo recibas.

…

¿Qué era lo que le estaba atravesando el cuello? Esa sensación dulce que se le fijaba en la garganta, que la atosigaba y de pronto la acidificaba hoscamente. Dolía el corazón dormido y con los ojos humedecidos miraba la pantalla de su celular, que le decía que ella le estaba mandando un abrazo, su cariño… Su pureza. A él, quien no merecía más que una reprimenda por fallar una y otra vez con la puerta, por quitarle su tiempo, por ser débil, preocuparla por escribir demás… A él, quien había fallado en su deber. ¿Acaso había que ser miserable para llamar su atención? Se preguntaba si habría otra forma de llegar a ella, de alcanzarla en sus pensamientos y sonrisas… ¿Por qué no podía ser como los demás? Atractivo, pero con esas ojeras no llamaba a nadie. Sociable, aunque no sabía entablar más de dos frases sociales seguidas. Alegre, porque era un obsesivo y frustrado sin remedio… Y no era capaz de proteger a nadie, con ese físico tan raquítico y esa inteligencia de la que todos hablaban, incapaz de abrir la puerta…

 **[12.13] Mimi:** ¿Koushiro?

 _Ella sigue ahí…_

 **[12.14] Koushiro:** Lo siento. No quería preocuparte, pero no puedo más… Necesito dormir.

Arrastró los pies a la puerta de su pieza y con el dolor de su alma cerró con llave. Si dormía demasiado su madre podría abrir la puerta con la llave de repuesto que tenía guardada pero rogaba a Asimov que su madre respetara su espacio y su privacidad en aquel momento de vulnerabilidad. No le pedía nada más.

Veía su cama tan pulcra a pesar de haber dormido más de doce horas seguidas sobre ella, como un robot, como un alma en pena que apenas existía. A eso se había reducido y al acostarse sintió la necesidad de aferrarse a algo y lo único que tenía era su almohada. Olía a frutas, como Mimi.

 **[12.16] Koushiro:** Me llegó tu abrazo. Gracias… de verdad.

Y se apagaron sus pensamientos, sus voces de rencor y frustración. Podía oler las frutas a su alrededor, el correr de las ardillas por la hierba. Con sus pequeñas manos sacaba el pasto del suelo húmedo y lo lanzaba hacia arriba, ofreciéndolo al cielo como regalo pero al parecer al viento no le gustó su idea y lo dispersó muy lejos. El pequeño Izumi sentía como sus tiernos ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas y aunque apretó los puños no pudo aguantar y terminó llorando como lo que era: un niño al que no le había resultado su juego.

Sus padres tan enternecidos al ver la situación se acercaron para consolarlo mientras se miraban cómplices. Su padre lo tomó en brazos mientras le acariciaba la cabeza y su madre tomó un poco de pasto y lo depositó en las manos de su pequeño hijo.

—Kou, acerca el pasto al cielo —decía Yoshie mientras su esposo alzaba al pequeño en sus hombros.

Tan pequeño y alegre, aquel niño ofrecía el pasto como al cielo, para que cuidara a su familia y a sus amigos. Los tres reían, disfrutaban de la brisa. Eran sencillamente felices.

Como en mucho tiempo abrió los ojos sin sobresalto, ni con esa sensación de atropello que le acompañaba en cada despertar. Estaba de espaldas y sus párpados se abrían relajadamente, con sus pulmones llenos de aire fresco y sobre todo, liviano de alma. Lo que había soñado no era más que un recuerdo muy lejano de su infancia, mucho antes de saber que era adoptado. ¿Por qué lo había olvidado?

¿Cuántos recuerdos habría borrado?

Por costumbre tomó su teléfono móvil como si ahí estuviese su respuesta. Sin siquiera molestarse en encender la luz de la habitación abrió su correo electrónico y lo único que encontró fue un mensaje de Mimi en la bandeja de entrada.

 _Koushiro:_

 _¿Te sientes más tranquilo ahora? Tu letra era errática. Espero de verdad que estés descansando._

 _Siempre hemos puesto en ti nuestra confianza como cerebro del grupo, pero todos nos podemos equivocar más de una vez. Taichi se ha equivocado muchas veces, yo misma hice cosas que no quisiera volver a repetir. Sabes lo que pasó con los Otamamon y Gekkomon, a veces me acuerdo de eso y me da mucha vergüenza porque fue por comodidad y egoísmo. He tenido errores, he sido culpable de muchas cosas malas y lamento eso, pero trato de no estancarme. ¿Será por eso que las aguas estancadas apestan?_

 _¿Lo que más te frustra es no encontrar una respuesta? Entiendo que eres de esos que quieren saberlo todo pero en el fondo eres orgulloso, ¿no? No tiene nada de malo, yo misma me sentí muy mal al ver gringas más lindas que yo… ¿Y sabes qué? No me importa ya, por eso no me tiño más mi pelo. Lo siento, estoy hablando más de la cuenta. Creo que nunca habíamos hablado con tanta sinceridad y me da por decir cosas que no suelo comentar con los demás. El superior Jou dice que no es mi culpa pero yo sigo creyendo que la muerte de Leomon fue causada por mi ingenuidad… Desde ahí decidí luchar, para tratar de evitar más muertes, no podía hacer más, aunque en más de una ocasión sentí que me mentía a mí misma finalmente lo asimilé._

 _¡No, no es lo que quiero decir!_

 _Volviendo a ti… Izzy, me da la impresión que detrás de todo lo que te está pasando hay muchas cosas que no sé. ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada? Ya sabes, los ordenadores no son lo mío y tú siempre solucionas tus problemas con él, pero quizá te convenga… Einstein decía que si quieres obtener algo distinto, no hagas siempre lo mismo. No creo que equivocarse pueda ser tan malo, puedes solucionar cosas contigo mismo._

 _Me siento culpable por no haber pensado en cómo te hubiera podido afectar lo de la puerta, de verdad lo lamento. A veces por comodidad olvidamos y yo… amo la comodidad, lo siento. Pero puedes hablarme lo que quieras, soy todo ojos._

 _Por favor, descansa lo que necesites, pero no te pongas enfermo._

 _Besos y abrazos._

 _Mimi.  
_

¿Por qué eres así, Mimi?

Con la pantalla de su teléfono aún brillando en su mano se encontraba absolutamente perdido observando el techo, donde las palabras de Mimi seguían haciendo eco. La distancia a lo largo del mar le había parecido el mejor antídoto para curar los signos de su enfermedad, la que aparecía cuando le saludaba en las mañanas y que se intensificaba cuando conversaban en los pasillos, aún más cuando le dedicaba sus sonrisas. Creía que el olvido estaba completo, juraba que no había sentido nada cuando la llamó de madrugada para avisarle que en USA se había abierto una puerta al digimundo. ¿Por qué ahora todos esos sentimientos volvieron como mar en cólera?

Porque estaba débil. Porque necesitaba a alguien que le dijera que todo estaría bien, aunque fuera mentira, aunque él lo negara. Desprenderse de su realidad era algo necesario en cada momento de su vida y ahora que no encontraba su evasión en el portátil colapsaba con facilidad. Y Tentomon lo necesitaba. No se inmiscuía en esos temas, pero ¿y si sus verdaderos padres le miraban desde el cielo? Tal vez no era tan buen matemático como su padre, de quien no quería saber su nombre… Creía que sus padres adoptivos lo amaban como si fuera su hijo verdadero, él también los amaba. Pero nunca había sido capaz de verbalizarlo, por sentirse un sustituto, lo que había, lo que quedó…

Incluso si evadía la realidad, no podía vivir en el aire. Escalar la montaña costara lo que costara era lo que le permitía evadir pero teniendo algo en lo que depositar su confianza: la verdad, donde afirmar sus extremidades en las rocas. Conocer la verdad siempre es una carta segura y él había nacido con las habilidades para dedicar su vida a eso. Porque incluso si la montaña cae, lo hace por alguna razón, así como las tormentas aparecen, o las fluctuaciones de oxígeno disponible, la caída de la nieve, las lluvias… Nada se podía escapar a esa verdad.

¿Entonces qué es la suerte? Si aquella llamada la hubiera realizado cualquiera de sus otros amigos él no se hubiera descolocado de esa manera. Pero tenía que ser ella, en un mal momento donde no pudo mantener su careta llamada compostura. ¿Cómo clasificar esas ocurrencias? Si la vida siempre fuera así no sabría cómo vivirla porque no podría tener control sobre todas las variables. ¿Y qué ganas con tener controladas todas las variables? Simple: poder sobre las cosas que te rodean.

Ya lo había inferido en las clases de historia. Los que ansían poder son los que más carencias tienen y sus ganas de controlar las cosas rallaban lo obsesivo más allá de lo que el resto pudiera imaginar.

Y lo peor estaba por venir. Quien logró evitar su colapso nervioso total sería la siguiente obsesión, ya no tenía sentido oponerse. Le gustaba desde que eran niños, a su particular manera y con el paso de los años la comenzó a querer con la torpeza de sus sentimientos. Ahora que sentía que no tenía nada, lo normal era aferrarse de la mano que se ofreció a levantarlo. Ella quería que no evadiese su realidad, pero en ese momento sólo podía pensar en que la quería a ella.

Releyó infinitas ocasiones su mensaje antes de dormir, como para traer su presencia a cuidar su sueño nuevamente. Sentada al borde de la cama sentía como acariciaba su cabellera con sus delicadas manos, cantándole una canción para dormir, arropándolo para que no pasara frío… Dándole un pequeño beso en los labios para darle las buenas noches. Era feliz en su fantasía en la que su almohada era más suave que nunca, con olor a fresas y un dulzor que en su vida había probado.

* * *

~ o ~

Hola a todos! Lamento haberme demorado tanto en actualizar y siendo sincera, andaba falta de inspiración pero apareció de golpe y aproveché la ocasión. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, favs y follows! Nos vemos pronto.


	6. Goteras de hiel

**Goteras de hiel**

* * *

 _¿Por qué eres así, Mimi?_

 _Siempre has sido distinta a las demás. Quizá no sea momento de decirlo, pero desde que nos conocemos que siempre te he estado agradecido. No me refiero a nada relacionado con el digimundo, no, aunque debes saber que lo del laberinto significó mucho para mí… Desde que fuimos compañeros en la primaria podía notar cómo los demás me apartaban y me miraban como a un bicho raro. Creo que lo soy… Computín, pelirrojo y adoptado._

 _Acabo de ir a vomitar. Estoy agotado y ansioso. Estoy preocupado por nuestros amigos y el solo hecho de ser inútil a la distancia a estas horas me sabe muy mal. Perdón._

 _Cuando nos conocimos estoy seguro de que recuerdas que era un niño taciturno. En ese entonces llevaba poco tiempo de haberme enterado sin querer que soy adoptado y opté por refugiarme en el laptop para poder agarrarme de algo, aunque en verdad me gusta estar ahí. Podría llamarlo un círculo vicioso._

 _Durante la batalla contra Myotismon supe que mi padre era un gran investigador y que mis padres adoptivos tuvieron un hijo que falleció unos meses después de haber nacido y que desde entonces se hicieron cargo de mí… Cuando lo supe y estuvimos de vuelta del digimundo, traté de pasar la tristeza esforzándome en ser el mejor, un digno hijo de mis padres. Sé que mis padres actuales me quieren mucho y que se esfuerzan al máximo, pero no puedo evitar pensar que sólo soy un sustituto y que hubieran preferido miles de veces no haberme criado para cuidar a su verdadero hijo. Por eso ahora me siento indigno, prescindible y poca cosa: no puedo hacer lo que se supone que debo._

"Click" sonó la cámara del celular.

Enviar a T. Mimi.

Suspiró pesadamente. Un muerto de encima menos aunque otros seguían rondando. A su madre le dijo que había vomitado por culpa de la pasta de dientes, al cansancio por la feria de computación y a lo avanzado que está el semestre. Sí, al menos agradecía tener razones de sobra para su miseria.

 **[18.00] Mimi:** ¿Pero tú eres tonto o qué?

 **[18.00] Mimi** : Perdón, quiero decir… no sabía que eras adoptado, pero estoy segura de que tus padres te aman por sobre cualquier cosa.

 **[18.01] Mimi:** Y también estoy segura de que si pudieran elegir, elegirían tenerlos a ambos. Eres un buen chico, Izzy.

 **[18.02] Mimi:** Y bueno… así que vomitando, ¿eh? **SUPONGO** que no será por las pastillas que has estado comprando para no dormir, ¿verdad?

 **[18.02] Mimi:** no debe ser difícil para ti hacerte pasar por un adulto y tener una casilla de correo, ¿no es así? Lo sé porque ese truco lo hacen en las series de detectives adolescentes.

Koushiro sintió un balde de hielos caerle con violencia entre su espalda y la ropa. ¿De verdad Mimi era tan genial y lo había descubierto sin que él dijera nada? Según había leído cuando trató de entender la lógica femenina, las mujeres eran una máquina de sacar información cara a cara tal cual detectives, pero resulta que ella ya lo sabía sin siquiera tocar el tema. Un escalofrío le atravesó la espalda a pesar del frío al pensar en las dos opciones que existían: Mimi era una genia que lo sabía todo o era demasiado evidente y sus padres estaban enterados de todo. Lo peor para él era que ambas opciones no eran excluyentes.

Tenía los brazos estirados en alto leyendo las respuestas de Mimi y el celular le cayó encima de la cara.

 _Soy un estúpido_ , pensó.

—Hijo, voy a salir a comprar cosas para la cena—escuchó decir a su madre a la vez que cerraba la puerta— Te traeré de tus dulces favoritos.

 **[18.05] Koushiro:** ¿Me puedes decir que serie estás viendo?

 **[18.05] Koushiro:** Mama salió, así que te escribo desde el teléfono.

 **[18.06] Mimi:** si te digo la respuesta sólo seguirás haciendo trampa.

 **[18.07] Koushiro:** Nunca podré contigo.

 **[18.07] Mimi:** Eso lo sabemos desde hace tiempo, querido.

 **[18.08] Mimi:** Fuera de bromas… debiste habernos contado que eras adoptado. Ninguno de nosotros te hubiera juzgado, aunque entiendo que no es fácil hablar…

 **[18.08] Mimi:** Olvídalo, gracias por tener la confianza de decírmelo. Tal vez no soy la más adecuada para estos temas, pero por favor, deja de torturarte por algo que no es tu culpa.

 **[18.09] Mimi:** Hay cosas que no podemos hacer. Por ejemplo ya me resigné a los inventos culinarios de mi mamá, ella nunca cambiará y lo acepto. No creo que sea tan malo aceptar las cosas.

 **[18.11] Koushiro:** Yo no puedo aceptar que por mi culpa no sepamos de nuestros amigos ni me pienso quedar así sin intentar.

 **[18.12] Mimi:** ¡No es eso lo que quiero decir! Yo confío ciegamente en que los veremos y estarán bien, pero más me preocupa tu salud, ¡tonto!

 **[18.12] Mimi:** Perdón…

 **[18.12] Mimi:** Ando un poco saltona. La verdad es que estoy preocupada por Palmon, pero confío en ella. Tú también confía en nuestros amigos, Tentomon estaría preocupado por ti si se entera que no has descansado.

 **[18.14] Koushiro:** No importa el descanso, si no lo hago yo no lo hará nadie.

 **[18.14] Mimi:** Me encantaría hacer escala en el digimundo para llegar a Japón, darte un buen golpe y después un abrazo.

 **[18.15] Mimi:** Mira lo que estás diciendo, Izzy! ¿Desde cuándo que vales tan poco para ti mismo?

La pregunta caló hondo en su cerebro. ¿Cuándo fue que cambió su percepción?

Recordaba una difusa acumulación de cosas que convergieron en un lento pero creciente desprecio hacia sí mismo. La incapacidad fue la que arrastró todo concepto dudoso y podrido que había en su interior y lo convirtió en hiel más una fatiga de nunca acabar. Adoptado, pelirrojo, timidez, amor imposible, incapacidad, torpeza, irresponsabilidad, sueño, acidez y amargura… Todas esas cosas fueron gestando su rabia y angustia; su depresión y hundimiento.

Nunca hubiera pensado que tantas cosas hubieran estado tan mal dentro de él. Lo concreto es que no sabía responder a la pregunta de Mimi.

 **[18.20] Mimi:** Kou…?

 **[18.22] Koushiro:** No sé responder tu pregunta.

 **[18.23] Koushiro:** No sé cuando fue pero recuerdo haber golpeado el escritorio con los puños. En ese momento sólo quería golpearme a mí mismo pero no fui capaz.

 **[18.24] Koushiro:** No sabía… que estaba tan roto.

 **[18.25] Mimi:** …

 **[18.25] Mimi:** Siento una impotencia terrible por no poder ayudarte ni siquiera con un abrazo.

 **[18.26] Mimi:** Siéntete libre de llamarme a la hora que quieras, yo estaré para escucharte, leerte… lo que quieras! Siento no poder hacer más, pero seré fuerte! Por nosotros y por nuestros amigos.

 **[18.27] Koushiro:** Pero allá es de madrugada….

 **[18.28] Koushiro:** No tengo como agradecerte, Mimi. Para mí con eso es suficiente pero ahora necesito descansar un rato.

 **[18.28] Koushiro:** Hablamos después, cuídate. Gracias por tu tiempo, duerme también.

 **[18.29] Mimi:** También cuídate, besos.

Se sentía tan miserable por haber cortado abruptamente la conversación. Quería decirle que su sólo gesto ya le había subido el ánimo y hasta sacado una sonrisa en su propia miseria. Que sólo por ser ella las cosas tenían un matiz distinto, que había tratado pero nunca había podido olvidar el melifluo que era su voz, su cabello y su piel tan blanca. Y ella le mandaba besos, sentía que quería tirarse por la ventana de su departamento. Si él dijera "besos para ti" ella definitivamente sospecharía de sus sentimientos.

Qué tipo más inútil… Le dolía el estómago y su boca sabía a limones agrios con café pasado.

* * *

Al otro lado del mundo Mimi suspiró larga y amargamente como nunca en su vida. Era de madrugada cuando había probado un poco de la impotencia de Koushiro y definitivamente no sabía bien como la manzanilla con miel. Tampoco se sintió lo suficientemente contundente dando un mensaje de ánimo que era lo único que podía hacer.

Se levantó de su habitación y abrió la ventana buscando un poco de aire fresco. Se preguntaba punzantemente si valía la pena dar un mensaje a una persona en un estado tan deplorable que ya casi no oye ni observa a su alrededor. Lo único que podía hacer, sentía, era acompañarlo… Y la distancia era una gran dificultad a salvar. Pero ella lo lograría. Ella podía… Ella debía, porque eran amigos y por todo lo que él había hecho por el grupo. Ahora le tocaba a ella mostrarse como una persona útil.

Aún con el celular en la mano, volvió a suspirar. Acarició con ternura el teléfono y cerró los ojos tratando de que aquella caricia alcanzase a Koushiro.

Ella rogó y mientras dormía, cerca de una hora después sentía como la mano con la que acarició el celular se abrigaba. Lo había alcanzado.

* * *

Me costó un montón conseguir esta actualización, pero aquí está, espero que les guste y perdón cualquier dedazo. Sólo diré que no tengo excusas.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
